Zorro
by lori777
Summary: Naruto es un zorro del bosque que conoce a un niño, Sasuke. Ambos se hacen amigos sin saber que algo terrible los separara. SasuNaru. Spoilers


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. SasuNaru. Puede contener spoilers.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Zorro**

Uzumaki Naruto es un niño que vive en un bosque cercano a la aldea de Konoha, él no vive solo, su autonombrada hermana Uzumaki Lori, una jovencita mayor que él que siempre lo esta cuidando. Ellos son zorros, deberían de vivir en manada pero los hombres espantaron a sus padres, y se quedaron solos. Uzumaki era el nombre del clan del que provenían, el líder y más viejo zorro del clan tenía por nombre Kyuubi.

Cerca de donde viven, reside la familia Uchiha, padre, madre, y dos hijos, el mayor era un joven muy apuesto, mientras que el menor también lo era pero no sonreía mucho. El hijo menor tenía por nombre Sasuke, él era la clase de niño que muchos adultos tachan de perfecto, educado, inteligente, habilidoso, correcto, obediente, etc.

Podría decirse que Naruto, aunque no era humano, en su forma de ser era totalmente lo contrario de Sasuke, despistado, torpe, impulsivo, desobediente, además de poseer una hermosa y gran sonrisa que contagia a cualquiera que lo mira. Para describir a Lori no se necesita más de dos palabras: paranoica y sobreprotectora, además de tener mucha autoestima porque a pesar de ser una zorrita promedio, ella se cree la "última coca-cola del desierto", es decir la más bella.

En la aldea de Konoha vivían muchos niños de la edad de Sasuke, toda una generación, niñas y niños, ellos van al colegio donde su profesor de cabecera es un hombre misterioso que siempre se cubre el rostro, Hatake Kakashi. Una de las alumnas más linda se llama Hyuuga Hinata, una niña muy tímida; Haruno Sakura era todo lo contrario, demasiado extrovertida, pertenecía al club de arquería y solo por estar a lado de Sasuke, él practica el kendo. Itachi en su época era el líder del club de kendo, pero esta siendo sustituido por su hermano, realmente la meta de Sasuke era ser igual o mejor que su hermano mayor.

Sasuke siempre se queda tarde en los entrenamientos, igual Sakura. Una de las tardes los niños regresaron juntos a casa.

-Oyes Sasuke-kun, sabes he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo- dijo Sakura entre nerviosa y emocionada. Sasuke sabía lo que iba a decirle así que apresuró las cosas para huir.

-Lo siento Haruno-san, tengo un pendiente que mi madre me encargo, debo irme... - excuso el muchacho y se echó a correr por el bosque, la pobre pelirosa se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

A Sasuke le molesta que las niñas bobas como Sakura se le declaren, casi siempre son tres o cinco a la semana, las niñas que dicen querer mucho Sasuke, y al final siempre son rechazadas por la falsedad de sus emociones.

El azabache llegó a casa relativamente temprano, su mamá no estaba porque fue a comprar los víveres, la excusa que él dio. Su padre tampoco estaba en casa, salió para atender una junta del Clan Uchiha, y se suponía que Itachi, su hermano, tampoco estaba. Pero cuando Sasuke entró a su casa, no pudo creer lo que vio por accidente, en la sala de estar se encontraba Itachi junto con Kakashi-sensei, ellos se estaban besando, el pequeño solo atino a salir huyendo.

-Creo que alguien nos vio- exclamo Itachi sonriente.

-Ja esto es malo- se apresuro a decir Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke corrió a través del bosque, estaba realmente confundido y muy sorprendido, quizás fue un error, producto de su imaginación, pero no, él no era capaz de pensar en esas cosas, esto era raro. El pobre azabache iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio que frente de él venía un niño rubio huyendo de otros jóvenes abusivos que lo estaban apredeando. Hubo un momento en el que los dos chocaron, cayendo el rubio sobre Sasuke. Los jóvenes que apredeaban al niño se detuvieron al ver a Sasuke y huyeron, el padre de Sasuke es parte de la vigilancia local, una especie de policía.

-Lo siento- exclamo apenado el rubio, pero sin quitarse de encima.

-Estas sangrando- observó Sasuke al ver las heridas de su cuerpo en brazos, piernas e incluso cabeza.

-wahh es cierto, lo siento- se volvió a disculpar.

-No tienes porque disculparte- dijo el azabache. -Me llamo Sasuke- se presento el joven.

-¡Ah! Yo soy...-no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por una joven de cabellos castaños.

-¡¡Naruto!!- grito la joven, terminando la presentación del rubio. Del susto, a Naruto le brotaron sus orejitas y cola de zorro, Sasuke se sorprendió.

-Lori-neechan- exclamo Naruto con sonrisa tonturrona.

-Idiota, mira como estas- con la reclamación de la niña, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Eres... eres un zorro- exclamo Sasuke, Naruto bajo la cabeza.

- ¡¡Maldito!! ¡Lastimaste a mi hermano!- grito la niña al notar las heridas de Naruto, y bueno Sasuke era el único presente para convertirse en chivo expiatorio.

-Yo no...- trato de excusarse Sasuke pero ya tenía a la niña encima mordiendo su brazo.

- ¡Lori-neechan!- grito Naruto asustado, -Sa-chan no me hizo nada, fueron otras personas- dijo Naruto para calmarla, al oír ello la niña se detuvo.

-Eso es verdad...- exclamo algo recelosa.

-Si, lo es, te lo prometo, de verás- expreso Naruto.

-mmm de acuerdo, solo por esta vez- indico la joven y se levanto, mirando feo a Sasuke, realmente muy feo, el azabache se incomodo un poco.

-Yo, ¿quienes son?- pregunto el azabache.

-Yo soy Lori, del Clan Uzumaki, él es mi hermano menor Naruto...- volvió a presentar con más calma al rubio y de paso a su persona.

-¿Son zorros, cierto?- pregunto Sasuke para confirmar.

-Si, lo somos...- contesto Lori, luego alzando el puño agregó- ¿qué algún problema?-.

-No para nada- dijo Sasuke, se notaba nervioso, la niña era de la misma edad de su hermano, así que no era tan niña, toda una bella joven,...su hermano, incluso había olvidado en primera cuenta porque termino corriendo por el bosque.

La plática continuo muy amena, bueno sin mencionar que Lori seguía viendo feo a Sasuke, en cambio Naruto comenzó a llevarse cada vez mejor con el niño. Fue tan divertido el rato que el tiempo se fue volando, y comenzó a oscurecer, aunque Sasuke era un experto cuidándose solo, Naruto sugirió que él y su hermana lo escoltaran hasta las cercanías de su casa, pero Lori insistió que no era buena idea.

-No hay problema, puedo irme solo- dijo Sasuke calmando al rubio.

-Pero...-replico Naruto, Sasuke negó con la cabeza cualquier idea loca que brotará de la cabecita del zorrito.

-Si puede irse solo es mejor, es peligroso ir cerca de las casas- exclamo Lori como ultimátum.

-Bien pero... ¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto con tono triste.

-Si claro, volveré- contesto Sasuke revolviendo el cabello del rubio. Entonces dio medio vuelta y se retiro mientras que Lori y Naruto se adentraban más en el bosque.

En la casa de Sasuke ya había preocupación, su madre llegó y su hijo menor no estaba, su padre regreso y su hijo menor no estaba, entonces por el bien de la familia, los hombres salieron a buscarlo. Itachi se dirigió al bosque, y su padre a la ciudad, su madre se quedo en casa por si regresaba. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, el guapo azabache iba pensando si su perdida no fue culpa suya, después de todo estaba casi seguro que Sasuke descubrió su secreto con Kakashi-sensei. La relación que sostienen ha sido muy larga, desde que el joven primogénito de los Uchiha se graduara de la academia, incluso un poco antes porque en su época de estudiante, le encantaba seducir a Kakashi-sensei, y fue después de la graduación que éste aceptó la relación con Itachi de manera más formal.

Sasuke ni se acordaba de lo ocurrido en la tarde, su mente estaba muy ocupada con la imagen de Naruto, sobre todo su sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír al recordarla, era tan hermosa. En la salida del bosque se encontró con su hermano, él parecía buscar algo así que el niño grito su nombre para atraer su atención.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- grito entre enojado y emocionado el joven, y corrió a abrazar al menor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke despistado.

-¡Hemos estado buscándote!-reclamo Itachi molesto, su hermano a veces podía ser algo torpe.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el menor.

-No importa, y dime ¿donde anduviste?-cuestiono el mayor curioso, su hermanito no era la clase de niño que se escapa de esa forma. Sasuke bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, recordó la fría y cruel mirada de Lori y decidió no abrir la boca, gracias a esa situación recibió un duro sermón de parte de su padre aunque su madre ayudo para que no le impusiera algún tipo de castigo.

Al día siguiente, después de regresar clases decidió darse una vuelta por el bosque, claro que esta vez aviso a su madre y dio como excusa algo de entrenamiento, claro que su hermano que también estaba en casa no le creyó por lo que decidió ir a espiarlo un poco.

Sasuke llegó al mismo punto donde encontró a Naruto la vez anterior pero no se veía rastro de él, entonces se sentó a esperar. Después de un largo rato escuchó un ruido en los arbustos, Sasuke se levanto enseguida pensando que era Naruto pero se equivocó, solo era un triste conejo que iba pasando. Decepcionado, el azabache decidió volver a casa pero esta vez fue sorprendido por el mismo Naruto que venía detrás del conejo, tenía la misma apariencia del día anterior, con sus orejitas y colita pero con más heridas, mucho más heridas, parecía que lo hubiesen apaleado.

-¡¡Naruto!!- grito Sasuke sorprendido y corrió a auxiliarlo.

-Ya vine...- exclamo el niño sonriente, aún podía sonreír en esa situación.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto el azabache furioso, el rubio cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- pregunto Naruto desviando el tema, Sasuke no quiso insistir y le siguió el juego.

El chiquillo le contó todo lo que le paso en el día, fue tan detallado que en la plática el rubio se quedo dormido aunque fue más porque estaba agotado. Sasuke se encontraba preocupado, al rubio comenzó a darle fiebre por la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Es tu culpa- escuchó una voz a su espalda, Lori.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Quería verte... él quería verte, le dije que no y me desobedeció- reprochaba la joven con ira ahogada. -Siempre es igual, esos niños horribles siempre están molestándolo y él se deja, es un tonto- agregó la chica a punto de llorar pero se contuvo, no mostraría debilidad ante un humano.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Sasuke algo culpable, acariciando los mechones rubios de la frente de Naruto.

-Idiota- exclamo Lori pero no dijo nada más. Tomo asiento a lado de Sasuke para vigilar el sueño de su hermanito. Tranquilamente se quedaron los dos cuidando de Naruto.

**Naruto, Naruto jejeje Naruto** una mujer de cabellos largos y rojos abraza a un bebé rubio de hermosa sonrisa.

**Naruto, hijo despierta, Naruto...**es la voz de un hombre junto a ella.

***¡¡¡NARUTO!!!*** Aquel terrible grito hace que despierte. Se encuentra dormido en una cama ajena, y extraña para sus costumbres.

El lugar donde esta es una habitación sencilla, una cama, dos sillas frente a una mesa de madera, un lugar muy rustico, y en el marco de la puerta una figura espera una reacción, en las sombras es difícil ver, pero con algo de luz, se descubre la persona de Kakashi-sensei.

-Vaya, has despertado... - dijo el hombre acercándose a la cama, Naruto se encogió en el acto. -No temas, no te haré daño...- estiro la mano y acaricio su rubia cabeza, Naruto sonrió, -eso es, buen chico, eres un lindo zorrito-.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto el pequeño.

-En mi casa- respondió el hombre.

- Y ¿quién eres?- cuestiono el chico sin recordar mucho.

-Hatake Kakashi, soy profesor de Sasuke en la academia- se presento.

- ¡¿Sasuke?!- exclamo nervioso Naruto, -Sa-sasuke...- agrego en un susurro triste.

- Él y su hermano vinieron a dejarte, tu hermana no parecía muy feliz pero hizo lo correcto, te he curado, y Sasuke dijo que vendría a verte mañana- explico el maestro, a Naruto le pareció interesante el que cubriera su rostro.

-Sasuke...- murmuro quedándose dormido de nuevo.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Kakashi para si, acariciando la cabeza de Naruto dormido dando un suspiro.

-Gracias... -dijo otra voz, entrando a la habitación, Itachi. -Gracias a ti, no regañaron a Sasuke-se acerco a Kakashi y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-No es bueno- dice mientras se acerca para besar a Itachi.

Kakashi no mintió. Sasuke, Lori y Naruto dormían juntos debajo de un gran árbol, Itachi moría de la impresión al ver todo eso, su hermano era gran amigo de un par de zorros del bosque, la noche estaba cercana cuando su hermano despertó pero la fiebre de Naruto seguía alta por ello no abandono su puesto, entonces Itachi entro en acción. Al principio, Sasuke pareció reacio a la presencia de Itachi, pero este siendo mayor lo convenció para que lo escuchara, Lori tampoco estaba feliz por ello pero no tuvo opción. Itachi fue el de la idea de dejar a Naruto en manos de Kakashi-sensei, confiaba plenamente en su persona y estaba seguro que lo protegería. Al llegar a casa de Kakashi, a tan altas horas de la noche, se sorprendió al mirar el cuadro que se le presentaba en su puerta, su amante, el hermano menor de su amante, un niño zorro y una joven zorro. Kakashi sonrió aunque no se notó por el cubre bocas, tomó a Naruto en brazos, lo acomodo en un cuarto vacío y lo atendió. Itachi y compañía regresaron a casa, Lori

fue presentada como una buena amiga de Itachi y fue bien recibida en casa de los Uchiha, ya que a diferencia de Naruto ella si sabe controlar su trasformación humana. Un rato después de que todos estaban dormidos, partió a casa de Kakashi.

La historia que Sasuke desconoce por ser aún pequeño es que el clan Uchiha fue el encargado de deshacerse de los clanes de zorros que vivían a las afueras de Konoha. Creían que Kyuubi el líder del clan Uzumaki era un peligro para la aldea por sus enormes poderes místicos, por ello los exterminaron, muchos se salvaron otros tantos no, como ejemplo los padres de Naruto y la familia de Lori. Kakashi lo sabía (Itachi también) por eso estaba demasiado preocupado, pero siempre se puede tener un nuevo comienzo, quizás Sasuke y Naruto lograrían con su amistad romper esa barrera invisible entre humanos y zorros.

Lo prometido es deuda, y antes de partir a la escuela, Sasuke fue a visitar a Naruto pero no venía solo, estaba acompañado por su hermano y Lori. Naruto estaba muy contento de ver a su hermana y más de ver a Sasuke.

-Que bueno que estés bien- dijo Sasuke al verlo tan enérgico como siempre.

-Si, gracias, estoy feliz porque Kakashi-chan me preparo comida rara...-dijo sonriente.

-Se llama ramen, Naruto- dijo Kakashi con los ojos cerrados, -bueno esta reunión es muy tierna pero creo que alguien llegará tarde a clases- agrego para Sasuke, era cierto, pronto sonaría la campana, y aunque Kakashi-sensei estuviera preparado, él nunca tiene la costumbre de llegar temprano.

-¡Quiero ir contigo!- dijo Naruto de repente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo Lori sin podérselo creer.

-Por favor Lori-neechan, quiero ir a la escuela con Sasuke- pidió Naruto con los ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Lori no pudo negarse a esos ojos, y con todo el pesar del mundo aceptó, no sin antes advertir a Naruto sobre su identidad y amenazar de muerte a Itachi y Kakashi.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron juntos a la escuela, todos en ellas fueron atraídos por el pequeño rubio, en apariencia es muy lindo y de inmediato atrajo la atención de la niña más tierna de la escuela, Hyuuga Hinata; aunque también se ganó el odio de otras niñas por el simple hecho de que Sasuke le dirigía la palabra, en cambio los niños notaron que con un lindo vestido, parece chiquilla, y algunos de ellos lo reconocieron como el monstruo que es en verdad sin embargo se limitaron a verlo de lejos por miedo a Sasuke.

Como Naruto es invitado de Kakashi tomo clases en su aula, estaba muy emocionado, el pequeño no sabe escribir ni leer, no es parte de su cultura, pero era muy emocionante ver lo que los humanos podían hacer con ello.

La pequeña Hinata, que es parte de la clase de Sasuke, no dejaba de mirar a Naruto, había algo en ese niño que la hacía muy feliz, y no era la única, Sasuke también lo hacía. Cuando el rubio no entendía algo, el azabache se lo explicaba, Sasuke podía ser paciente con las personas.

En la hora de descanso, Sasuke compartió el almuerzo con el rubio, después de un rato divertido hablando de lo que harían después de la escuela, regresaron a clases. En la hora de salida, Lori esperaba junto con Itachi en la puerta, al salir Naruto, éste corrió para abrazarla.

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Itachi curioso, Lori lo fulmino con la mirada para ella que su hermano asista a una escuela de humanos es una sentencia de muerte, este solo volteó a ver a otro lado.

-Si, mucho, aprendí cosas muy bonitas, y tengo nuevos amigos- exclamo el chico algo rápido.

-Con calma, respira... parece que te gusto mucho- exclamo Itachi sonriendo, Naruto obedeció las instrucciones y solo hizo una enorme afirmación con la cabeza.

-Bien, debo ir a entrenar- dijo Sasuke que hasta ahora estaba callado, temía una represalia de Lori.

-¿Entrenar?- repitió Naruto un poco triste, aunque no sabía que es "entrenar".

-Si, debo practicar- dijo Sasuke listo para marcharse.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto el pequeño. Lori casi explota con un rotundo "No" pero se contuvo, últimamente era más indulgente con las locuras de su hermanito.

-Si Lori quiere... - dijo Sasuke de antemano, conociendo a la chica estaba seguro que se negaría.

-De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado- respondió la chica después de meditarlo un momento, sentía el sabor de la derrota en su boca.

Los dos pequeños marcharon juntos hasta el gimnasio donde entrena los clubes deportivos de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke lo protege- dijo Itachi viendo la ansiedad de la niña.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- exclamo ella, dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a casa de los Uchiha.

-¡Te alcanzó luego!- gritó Itachi cuando la vio alejarse, él iba a visitar a Kakashi.

Después de clase, lo que el profesor de tapabocas hace es dormir sobre su escritorio si tiene suerte de que no venga Iruka, uno de sus colegas más formales del medio o peor aún, aparezca Itachi.

-No deberías dormir en lugar como este- dice el muchacho desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?- reclama el chico sin levantar la cabeza de su escritorio.

-Porque quiero que duermas conmigo- dijo en un tono algo pervertido, Kakashi suspiro, se levanto, y recargo su figura en la silla.

-Contigo no puedo "dormir"- replico, Itachi sonrió pervertidamente.

Dejando a los dos adultos de lado, volvamos con nuestros protagonistas, Naruto y Sasuke. El gimnasio de la academia no era algo suntuoso, nada que presumir, simplemente era un buen espacio para practicar deporte. Todos los clubes deportivos practican ahí, el edificio esta divido en cuatro, al fondo a la izquierda, se jugaban los juegos con pelota pero estos generalmente eran practicados al aire libre; al fondo a la izquierda los practicantes de artes marciales hacen lo suyo; al entrar por la derecha era la practica para el club de tiro; al entrar por la izquierda, el área exclusiva para club de kendo siendo éste el mejor de todos, y el que distinguía a la academia. Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto ponía mucha atención en la figura de Sasuke y su contrincante, el día de hoy los alumnos practicaban combate. Pero Naruto no era el único que veía a Sasuke entrenar, sin contar el club oficial del muchacho en la escuela, Sakura le ponía mucha atención.

Hinata no practica ningún deporte pero casi siempre pasa al gimnasio para esperar a su primo Neji, que ahora estaba ocupado peleando contra Sasuke, como Naruto es un niño gentil, invito a la pequeña a sentarse junto a él, algunos maestros pasaron frente a ella extendiendo su mano para verificar la salud de la niña porque la pobre tenía la cara roja como si tuviera fiebre, sin embargo no era por eso el color de sus mejillas, estaba nerviosa por estar sentada a lado del chico que le gusta.

El duelo de Neji y Sasuke termino con un empate, aunque en apariencia Sasuke fue el vencedor. Neji se acerco a donde su prima, ella se levanto de su sitio y lo saludo con voz suave, Neji devolvió el saludo, giró su vista y la poso sobre Naruto, había algo en ese niño que era extraño, pero al ver lo contenta que estaba Hinata a lado de Naruto, alargó su mano y acarició su rubia cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos (N/A. Como si estuviera bien peinado jaja).

Cuando Sasuke fue a lavarse, de regreso fue interceptado por Sakura, ella estaba decidida a confesarse con el joven, y Sasuke lo intuía. Pero sus planes serían frustrados de nuevo porque en la escena apareció Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? - exclamo Sasuke extrañado, se supone que estaba con Hinata y Neji.

- Hola, tú debes ser Naruto... es un placer, soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura - saludo la chica, aunque hubiera querido decir en realidad "vete de aquí rubio".

-Hola, Sakura-chyan -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojo, y se sintió culpable por pensar cosas malas del pequeño.

- Bueno,... sabes Naruto, quiero hablar con Sasuke - comento la muchacha, Naruto entendió pero no podía irse sin Sasuke, no sabía llegar a casa solo. -Entonces, ¿nos dejas solo? -presiono la pelirosa.

-Si pero... -dudo en contestar, al decir "Si", Sasuke lo miro con severidad como si se hubiera equivocado.

- ¿Pero qué...? - pregunto la chica desesperada.

-No se volverme solo a casa- confeso un tanto apenado pero siempre sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, Itachi-sama esta por las instalaciones... anda ve a buscarlo- decía la chica mientras empujaba a Naruto por la espalda, éste no tuvo opción y obedeció a la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba feliz, se deshizo del obstáculo que impedía su tierna y bella confesión de amor, pero cuando se giro emocionada pensando encontrar la mirada de Sasuke clavada en la suya, cayó en cuenta que estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Espera por favor!! - gritó la chica echándose a correr detrás de él. Molesto, el azabache se detuvo en seco, y la pelirosa chocó con su espalda cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunto Sasuke molesto, Sakura se intimido, ni siquiera la ayudo a levantarse del piso.

-Quiero decirte algo importante -expreso la chica, cuando Sasuke la escucho, estaba decidido a darse media vuelta e irse. Sakura lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo. -Sasuke-kun me gustas- finalmente lo dice, esta algo sonrojada, y nerviosa. Sasuke parece un hielo. Suspira, mientras se zafa del agarre de la pelirosa.

-Tu a mí no - fue su respuesta, una muy cruel respuesta, de premio recibió una bofetada. Sakura salió furiosa.

Entre tanto, el pobre de Naruto trataba de recordar donde había tomado clase con Kakashi-sensei, los salones eran muchos y todos tan iguales. El pequeño rubio caminaba inseguro por los pasillos utilizando su olfato para encontrar el aroma de Kakashi-sensei o de Itachi, en su defecto. Lo que Naruto no imaginaba es que estos dos tenían "asuntos" propios que arreglar dentro de ese mismo salón que el rubio busca con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue cuando el rubio escuchó ruidos extraños que ubico gente en el edificio, además los aromas de sus amigos se hacían más intensos, y para cosas intensas, lo que sucedía detrás de ese escritorio. Kakashi cómodamente sentado en su silla con el mayor de los Uchiha sobre él.

Naruto corrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena, sus ojitos azules se abrieron de par en par, y los dos adultos lo miraban un tanto avergonzados por haber sido atrapados, como se dice coloquialmente, "con las manos en la masa", o mejor dicho, en pleno acto.

- Yo... ¡¡lo siento mucho!! - grito el pequeño echándose a correr. Itachi intentó correr detrás de él, pero Kakashi lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué...?- pregunta Itachi desconcertado.

-No tiene caso, nos ha visto- dice Kakashi con calma, - y no es el único- agrega recordando una vez anterior.

El pobre Naruto esta realmente confundido, nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, tenía miedo, quería a su hermana, ella siempre sabía todo; sin querer comenzó a llorar. Cerca de ahí, los vagos de la escuela se encontraban haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, que es fastidiar a una criatura inocente, su "presa" era un pequeño de años inferiores, el pequeño niño no era ningún debilucho pero a pesar de que lucho con todas sus fuerzas, ellos eran más grandes en edad, y lo superaban en cantidad. Naruto tropezó con ellos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que eran los niños que siempre lo molestan, lo único que le importó, fue ayudar a ese niño.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! - gritó ahogando sus lágrimas para después, - ¿por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? - replico el rubio con expresión fiera.

- ¡No te metas en asuntos que no te interesan! - reclamo uno con desdén. Naruto se enfureció más.

- ¡Hey, ese es el "monstruo"!- gritó uno de ellos.

-Es cierto, es el monstruo- secundo otro. Naruto se sintió acorralado.

-¡Vamos a matarlo!-exclamo el primer joven que había hablado, ante esa amenaza, Naruto se apresuro a tomar al niño de la mano y correr.

Los bravucones se dedicaron a perseguir a Naruto y su nuevo amigo por varios pasillos, arrojándoles basura que robaron de unas bolsas que hallaron en el camino. Naruto hizo todo por cubrir al pequeño, no merecía ese trato por su culpa. El rubio corrió en dirección al gimnasio, y su salvación apareció, Sasuke saliendo del edificio vio como el rubio se acercaba con velocidad, y más atrás, los niños "malvados" que venían siguiéndolo. Furioso, el azabache se apresuro a recibir a Naruto en brazos junto con su nuevo amigo, e intimidar con la mirada a esos bastardos mal nacidos. Como los cobardes que son, aquellos niños huyeron de la escena.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke ansioso.

-Si, gracias, solo estoy algo sucio- declaro Naruto quitándose algo de basura de encima.

-¡¡Gracias!!- dijo el pequeño emocionado. Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

-De nada- exclamo el rubio. -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curioso.

-Konohamaru...-contesto el niño, - ¿y tú?-.

-Naruto- respondió con una enorme sonrisa, Konohamaru lo imitó.

-¡Jamás te olvidare, Naruto-niichan!- exclamo Konohamaru con todas sus energías mientras emprendía el regreso a casa. Naruto se despidió de él con su sonrisa eterna, bella y sincera.

Sasuke miro la escena, un poco ajeno a ella. A quien miraba más era al rubio, desde que lo conoció por primera vez no puede evitar pensar solo en él.

-Naruto...- susurró su nombre sin querer.

-Dime, Sasuke... -exclamo Naruto que lo escuchó, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto, observaba con atención aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos. -¿Sasuke?- exclamo Naruto preocupado.

Su hermosa atmósfera fue rota por la estrepitosa llegada de Lori, estaba furiosa, Naruto no entendía el porque de su enojo pero veía como fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke, Lori se trasformo en su verdadera forma, ni siquiera reparo en testigos, se lanzó sobre Sasuke, Naruto gritó, del susto su disfraz humano desapareció. Lori mordía con fiereza el brazo de Sasuke mientras rasguñaba el resto de su cuerpo con sus afiladas garras. Itachi y Kakashi llegaron a la mitad del tumulto, Naruto estaba llorando, y Sasuke seguía defendiéndose, no quería dañar a Lori. Los recién llegados trataron de tranquilizar a la fiera que ahora era Lori. Esta se alejo un poco, aún gruñía con ira.

- ¡Asesinos! ¡Asesinos! ¡Asesinos! -empezó a gritar Lori con desesperación, comenzó a llorar.

-Lori-neechan ¿por qué?- pregunto el pequeño aún llorando.

- ¡Es hijo de asesinos!- respondió la zorrita con ira, Sasuke no entendió pero Itachi si. -Estuve en su casa, toda la tarde esperando tu regreso y averigüe que su familia se apellida "Uchiha"... ellos son los responsables que nuestros padres murieran... los míos... los tuyos Naru-chan-explico la joven, entonces la mente de Naruto comenzó a despertar viejos recuerdos.

***

Naruto comienza a recordar un sedoso cabello rojo, una voz dulce de mujer que decía su nombre, una sonrisa preciosa, y una voz de hombre que también exclamaba su nombre.

Es un caos, sin razones válidas, los hombres han comenzado una persecución contra los zorros, la mayoría huye pero algunos se quedan a pelear junto al viejo líder, Kyuubi. Entre ellos se encontraban el padre de Lori, y los padres de Naruto, dos poderosos zorros de nombre Minato y Kushina.

Todos pelearon valientemente pero los humanos eran temibles cuando odiaban algo por eso no pudieron detenerlos, Minato ordeno a Kushina volver, huir con su pequeño, ella con todo el dolor del mundo, obedeció a su marido. Pero era demasiado tarde, un hombre horrible había incendiado la casa, Kushina gritó el nombre de bebé, «¡¡Naruto!!» descubriendo su presencia, con ello, el "hombre malo" la asesino, sin embargo Naruto no murió una pequeña lo saco de ahí a tiempo, ella vio como ese hombre mataba a Kushina-san, ese maldito hombre es el padre de Sasuke e Itachi.

***

-¡Hijo de Asesinos!- reclamo Lori por última vez, -reconocí su horrible cara en el momento en que entró a tu casa, ¿cómo pude dormir bajo el mismo techo? ¡Qué asco!- Lori no dejaba de repetir maldiciones para los hijos del clan Uchiha, Naruto estaba callado. Sasuke no podía ver su rostro.

-Naruto... - exclamo Sasuke para que lo viera, y resulto, la mirada de Naruto estaba llena de confusión, no sabía que hacer, creía en lo que decía su querida hermana mayor, pero... no sabía como responder.

-¡Maldito el día en que te cruzaste en nuestro camino, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi!- escupió Lori con cizaña, tomo a su hermano de la mano y se echó a correr hacia el bosque.

Sasuke no dijo en el regreso a casa, no comió, mucho menos cenó. Sus padres no le dieron mucha importancia, respetaban a su hijo, pero Itachi estaba preocupado en extremo. Fue el mismo Itachi, quien curo las heridas de Sasuke causadas por Lori.

-Tú lo sabías verdad- afirmo el joven azabache, su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, se que querías mucho a Naruto pero no contaba con que Lori-san también lo supiera- explico a modo de disculpa, y un poco de excusa. Sasuke bajo la mirada.

-No importa- exclamo Sasuke. Itachi no dijo nada.

Dentro del bosque podía escucharse el lamento de dos criaturas inocentes, dos pobres almas en desgracia que no encontraban consuelo para su dolor. Lori se sentía como idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que ese niño (Sasuke) era un peligro, que era parte de esa maldita familia, ni siquiera cuando durmió bajo el mismo techo, aunque en ese momento no había conocido al padre de Sasuke. Pero existía un secreto que ni siquiera el padre de Sasuke conocía, el secreto de los poderes de Naruto. Esa noche la misma Lori soñó con un recuerdo viejo.

****

Una cabaña se incendiaba, era la casa de Minato y Kushina, estaba asustada, su familia, padre, madre y hermanos mayores fueron a luchar contra los monstruos que destruyen sus hogares sin razón, pero dentro de la casa de Minato podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido del llanto de un bebé, ese niño era Naruto el hijo de ambos, asustada entró a la casa, y rescató al pequeño niño, pero al salvarlo, unos momentos después fue testigo del asesinato de Kushina, la madre del bebé.

Con más temor que antes, Lori, el nombre de la pequeña heroína, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se acercaban los malvados del clan Uchiha, pero no imagino que se toparía con otra feroz batalla, el líder del clan Uzumaki, Kyuubi se enfrentaba cara a cara con el patriarca del clan Uchiha, Madara.

Lori fue testigo de como, con una trampa, Madara venció a Kyuubi pero antes de morir, miro a la nada, en realidad veía al par de niños, pronuncio un hechizo en lengua muerta, y con ello sello todo su enorme poder en el cuerpo de Naruto, Madara no se percato de ello, pero Lori si, pudo ver en el cuerpo del bebé la marca de su nuevo poder.

***

Lori despertó de repente un poco alterada, hace tanto que no soñaba con el incidente que mató a tres cuartas partes de su clan, aún existían zorros de clan Uzumaki pero como se dijo anteriormente, estos huyeron lejos, y no están ahora para ayudar a Lori con sus dudas. Naruto aún dormía, su cara reflejaba la enorme tristeza que su corazón sentía. Lori acarició sus rubios cabellos, estaba indecisa, debía contarle la verdad sobre sus poderes a su "hermanito " para proclamar venganza sobre los caídos de su clan o dejar que el tiempo cure sus heridas.

La venganza es un sentimiento poderoso, el poder sentir la justicia en propia mano. Lori se dejo llevar por sus emociones, necesitaba vengar a los caídos de su clan, necesitaba vengar a sus padres, necesitaba el poder oculto de Naruto.

- Nee, Naru-chan... despierta- llamo la joven moviendo un poco al menor, el rubio abrió los ojos, no sonreía como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa Lori-neechan?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Debo... -dudo un momento en continuar, no era correcto pero su sed de venganza era más fuerte que su moral. -Debo decirte algo muy importante... -. Lori se maldecía por dentro, el gesto que tenía el rostro de su auto-nombrado hermanito era de suma tristeza y confusión. La joven zorro convencía al pequeño de usa ese poder oculto que heredero de Kyuubi para destruir al clan Uchiha, incluido Sasuke, que debían vengar a sus familias. Naruto comenzó a llorar, no sabía que hacer, el recuerdo de sus padres pesaba en una balanza contra el recuerdo de Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto pensaba en Sasuke le dolía el corazón, no entendía porque, pero eso ya no era importante, estaba decidido a defender las ideas de Lori, aunque se partiera su alma por ello. Lori y Naruto emprendieron un corto viaje hacia el norte del bosque, en esos rumbos vivía Jiraiya, un viejo zorro pervertido que sabe muchos trucos, incluido como controlar los poderes de Kyuubi porque una vez fue su pupilo.

El viejo Jiraiya vive cerca de un famoso balneario de la zona donde asistían toda gente de personas, ricos o pobres, pero un dato curioso es que la cabaña de Jiraiya se localiza exactamente en el límite donde se bañan las mujeres, especialmente bellas señoritas, y las jóvenes hermosas son su gran debilidad. El encuentro con los pequeños fue de lo más incomodo, Jiraiya estaba fuera de su casa, o más bien en el patio, observando por un orificio de la pared (que él mismo fabricó) a las preciosas mujercitas que se divertían en las aguas termales.

Naruto y Lori llegaron por el frente pero al escuchar "ruidos extraños" en la parte de atrás decidieron ir directo hacia allá. Lori reconoció enseguida la enorme cabellera blanca de Jiraiya, corrió hacia él, con Naruto cogido de la mano, pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir lo que hacía el viejo mañoso.

- ¿Jiraiya-san? - exclamo Lori para llamar su atención, pero el anciano estaba demasiado concentrado en su importante labor. -Usted es un... ¡¡PEVERTIDO!!-grito Lori sacando del juego a Jiraiya de un puñetazo mandándolo a volar algunos metros lejos. Naruto se asustó un poco.

El viejo zorro se levanto adolorido, jamás en su vida nadie le había dado semejante golpe con tal fuerza. Lori estaba furiosa, que hombre más mañoso, pero él era la única opción que tenían para cumplir sus objetivos. Jiraiya estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando se dio cuenta que su enemigo era una joven esplendorosa, todo en ella era maravilloso, un espécimen perfecto, listo, Jiraiya se lanzo contra ella, pero el viejo fue retenido por la mano de Lori.

-Eso es grosero- reclamo Jiraiya, con la cara enterrada en la mano de Lori.

-¡¡Usted es un pervertido!! ¡Viejo mañoso!- replico Lori con la cara roja de vergüenza ajena.

-Jajaja así soy yo- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa, -...y, ¿para qué soy útil?-intuyó el viejo sabio.

-Serás mañoso pero como eres listo también-comento Lori, Jiraiya sonrió apenado.

Después del encuentro, Jiraiya los invitó a su casa, dentro la joven Lori explico el motivo de su visita, Jiraiya quedo muy sorprendido al conocer la verdad de aquel niño, se tomo unos momentos de meditación pero no estaba seguro en aceptar, era peligroso.

- ¡Por favor, Jiraiya-sama!- pidió Lori con pose sexy y dulce, Jiraiya tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

-De acuerdo...-acepto después de cobrar la compostura. -Pero es peligroso-agregó con toda la seriedad del mundo, eso incomodo a Lori más que si hubiera tratado de tocarla de nuevo.

Jiraiya los dejo quedarse en su casa a cambio de que trabajaran en ella, más específicamente Lori, porque Naruto estaría ocupado con el entrenamiento. Aún en momentos Lori se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto, sabía que Naruto sentía algo "especial" por ese mocoso Uchiha, y hacerle daño mataría a su hermano que siempre ha sido un niño travieso y juguetón pero nunca un asesino.

Pasaron varios días, Sasuke se veía desanimado, todos sus compañeros lo notaron, pero incluso ese aire melancólico le daba puntos con el sexo contrario, lo veía demasiado "genial" con esa aura oscura. Ni Kakashi ni Itachi se metieron con el más chico de los Uchiha, no era correcto. Sin embargo hubo alguien que todas las ganas y energías del mundo se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Uchiha Sasuke, era Hyuuga Hinata.

Después del entrenamiento, donde esta vez perdió Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos, Hinata se acercó a él para hablar sobre la única cosa que tienen en común: Naruto. La pobre Hinata estaba esperando a Sasuke en la puerta tomando el valor suficiente, aún cuando el joven Uchiha pasó frente a ella no reparo en su persona.

-U... Uchi-Uchiha-san ¡Uchiha-san!- grito Hinata, su cara estaba colorada.

-¿Hyuuga-san?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke, no pensó que Hinata fuera parte de su club de admiradoras.

-Yo... yo... quería preguntarte sobre... naruto-kun-dijo su nombre tan bajo que Sasuke casi no lo oyó.

-¿Sobre quién?-cuestiono Sasuke.

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!- gritó Hinata con la cara roja como tomate.

-Naruto...-repitió Sasuke con aire melancólico. -No se donde esta-sentencio el azabache, Hinata entristeció.

-¿No volverá a la escuela?-pregunto con inocencia, Sasuke cansado desahogo su ira contra la pequeña.

- ¡Naruto es un zorro! ¡Un maldito zorro! ¡Un demonio!- los gritos de Sasuke asustaron a Hinata, la pequeña comenzó a sollozar por la presión. En ese momento apareció Neji.

-¿Hinata? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto su primo al estar cerca, entonces miró a Sasuke e imagino un escenario incorrecto.

-Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun... yo lo quiero porque es Naruto-kun, no me importa si es un zorro, un pez, un gato, Naruto-kun es mi amigo y lo quiero-declaro la jovencita sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Entonces Neji entendió mejor y se marchó de ahí junto con su prima.

Sasuke se quedo de pie justo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron los Hyuuga, reflexionaba las palabras de la pequeña Hinata, ¡cuanta razón tenía! Naruto era Naruto, siempre iba a ser así, la verdad es que Sasuke tenía ganas de ver al pequeño zorrito, lo buscó en el bosque pero nunca lo encontró.

El entrenamiento daba resultados positivos pero Lori parecía inquieta, su pequeño hermano dejo de ser el niño tierno que jugaba con el rocío de las plantas se transformo en una verdadera bestia, Jiraiya dijo que era por la mezcla de poderes, como si Naruto fuera la reencarnación de Kyuubi, y el viejo líder del clan Uzumaki cuando usaba toda su energía era una bestia. Lori, Naruto incluso Jiraiya todos ellos eran solo zorros comunes del bosque pero Kyuubi fue diferente, él era un poderoso zorro de nueve colas, la máxima figura entre los zorros.

Uzumaki Naruto cada día que pasaba se parecía más al viejo hombre que era Kyuubi, sus radiantes ojos azules como el cielo ahora eran como hielo, incluso Lori tenía miedo de dirigirle la palabra. El día de terminar con todo se acercaba cada vez, como las estaciones del año, el tiempo paso suavemente, pero jamás creyó que tardaría tantos años en controlar todos los poderes de Kyuubi.

Lori era toda una mujer madura, Jiraiya seguía siendo el mismo viejo pervertido que creía tener derecho sobre Lori, y Naruto era un joven muy apuesto. Por otro lado, Sasuke también se convirtió en un joven muy guapo, al crecer creció su popularidad con las damiselas, pero nunca con Hinata, que hoy en día también es muy bella. Kakashi es como Jiraiya, no cambia con los años, es como un buen vino, entre más años mejor; Itachi tiene el cabello más largo, y una hermosura masculina muy propia de su persona.

El día prometido llegó, nadie sospechaba nada, las clases en la Academia comenzaron como siempre, nada que interrumpiera el eterno sermón de Kakashi-sensei. Hinata era la única que no prestaba atención, prefería desviar su mirada al paisaje de la ventana, después de una ligera brisa pudo distinguir la silueta de un joven, alguien a quien conoció hace tanto pero aún recuerda. Sin decir nada, Hinata se levanto de golpe de su asiento y salió disparada a la entrada de la academia, Kakashi-sensei se quedo sin habla, todos lo hicieron; Hinata nunca hacía cosas como esas.

Curioso, todo el salón se asomo por la ventana y presenciaron la escena de un rencuentro muy esperado, la linda Hinata, olvidando toda timidez se lanzo en brazos de un joven rubio que casi nadie reconocía, solo Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke... «Naruto» pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Naruto-kun!!-había gritado Hinata con emoción, Naruto sonrió.

- Hina-chan- devolvió el saludo, y obviamente correspondió el gesto de la joven, la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? Casi tres años...- exclamo con nostalgia, -no pensé volverte a ver... pero me alegra que estés aquí-agregó en voz baja, su timidez regreso.

-Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Hinata- dijo Naruto cerca de su oído, la joven se sonrojo por completo.

En esa posición, Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de otra persona que recordaba a la perfección... Uchiha Sasuke. Solo fueron unos instantes pero para ambos fue como un pedazo de eternidad. El día había llegado.

Un poco lejos, en la casa de los Uchiha, Itachi recibía una visita inesperada. Una hermosa joven estaba parada frente a su puerta, al principio no la reconoció porque tenía el cabello corto, pero después de mirarla mejor, se dio cuenta que era Lori, la zorro que vivió en su casa algunos años, su regreso significaba el encuentro de Naruto con Sasuke, Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Hola Lori- saludo el joven como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ja... Uchiha Itachi, hoy es el día en el que llegará la justicia- proclamo Lori, y expulsó todo su poder para trasformarse en su "verdadera figura", un gigantesco zorro de piel castaña, y ojos oscuros.

De regreso en la escuela, como la clase de Kakashi fue interrumpida, decidió que todos podían salir a saludar al recién llegado, además el hombre sentía una mala vibra de todo esto, y decidió ir a buscar a Itachi. Los alumnos obedecieron, algunos fueron afuera, otros se quedaron en el salón, solo Sasuke salió para ver a Naruto, cuanto tiempo... tenía ganas de verlo.

Naruto llevaba rato platicando con Hinata, la joven estaba emocionada, al parecer, Naruto se había lejos para entrenar. Sasuke apareció en escena, se hizo el silencio. Hinata comenzó a preocuparse pero entendió la situación y se retiro. Hinata fue a lado de su primo Neji, este había observado todo desde la ventana, se acercó a Hinata.

-Sucede algo malo, Hinata- intuyó el joven, Hinata estaba angustiada.

-Es Naruto-kun, cuando lo conocí me agrado porque junto a él sentía una extraña calidez pero hoy que lo abrace...-cuando recordó se pudo nerviosa, pero recupero la compostura,-sentí una extraña frialdad en él... como si no fuera más el Naruto-kun que conocí-agregó finalizando su explicación, Neji asintió, él también sentía algo raro de Naruto.

Sasuke quiso tomar la iniciativa, decirle a Naruto cuanto lo extraño y lo mucho que le importa, pero a verlo a los ojos, sintió temor; Naruto no era más aquel niño Zorro gritón y travieso, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo malévolo y frío.

-Sabes, Uchiha Sasuke- esa manera de hablar se la aprendió de Lori, -hoy regresé porque tengo algo pendiente que arreglar contigo, una vieja promesa...- agregó con una sonrisa perversa. En un segundo el cielo oscureció, y alrededor de Naruto brillaba un aire pesado y de un color rojo visible. Sasuke se puso nerviosa, Hinata que aún estaba cerca dejo escapar un gritó, Naruto se transformaba en una bestia enorme de piel roja y nueve colas, la verdadera figura de Kyuubi.

Los dos zorros comenzaron una pelea dispareja con los herederos del Clan Uchiha. Lori vs. Itachi, Naruto vs. Sasuke, con la edad Itachi se volvió lento mientras que su hermano menor estaba en forma aunque desarmado pero gracias a la intervención de Neji pudo resistir, el joven Hyuuga le entrego una espada de kendo.

Kakashi llegó hasta la casa de los Uchiha, en el camino notó cuando el cielo oscureció y el aire pesado que comenzaba a rodear el área, antes ya había visto eso, cuando inició la cacería de zorros. Itachi estaba herido, aunque Lori no era ni la décima parte de fuerte que Naruto ahora, obviamente superaba al joven Itachi, con sus enormes garras decidió dar final a todo. El mundo se detuvo, las garras de Lori atravesaron el cuerpo de Kakashi que se interpuso entre ellos para proteger a Itachi.

-Ka...Kakashi- murmuro Itachi, la herida de Kakashi comenzó a sangrar. -¿Por qué?- cuestiono Itachi al borde de las lágrimas. [NA. Qué uke! xD.]

-Jaja... eres un tonto...- entonces cerró los ojos, Itachi casi grita. Lori fue testigo de la escena. -Sabes, no puedes vivir con odio, corrompiste un alma pura solo por tu deseo de venganza, eso no es bueno... -dijo Kakashi con voz suave, Lori bajo la mirada, salió corriendo de ahí no si antes besar a Kakashi, un "beso de vida", la saliva de los zorros es curativa.

El combate de Sasuke y Naruto aún no terminaba, todos los presentes estaban asustados, la escuela había sido medio destruida, muchos abandonaron el área pero Hinata, Neji, Sakura e Ino se quedaron ahí preocupados por el final de la batalla. Cada vez que Sasuke era herido, Sakura e Ino gritaban, desesperado Neji les ordeno que se fueran. Sakura e Ino renegaron pero el temor les ganó y salieron, después Neji tomo a Hinata y la alejo de ahí. La batalla culminaría, Sasuke estaba cansado, su espada rota, Naruto utilizaría la técnica que aprendió de su hermana, las Garras mortales.

Dos miradas. Un momento. Un recuerdo de un amor sincero. «Sa-chan» Naruto descubrió dentro de si a su verdadera figura y se liberó del sello del poder de Kyuubi.

Sasuke fue testigo de como Naruto se auto infligió una herida, sus enormes garras de color rojo-naranja, atravesaron su pecho, de su boca brotó sangre, Sasuke no pudo evitar correr a su lado, deseaba auxiliarlo, lo primero era sacar sus garras de su cuerpo, aunque no fue necesario porque Naruto regreso a la normalidad, la herida sangraba igual que la de Kakashi.

Kakashi sobrevivió al ataque gracias al beso de Lori, aunque Itachi se enojo un poco pero toda su herida desapareció cuando vio a su querido Kakashi ponerse de pie y abrazarlo.

-¿Celoso?-dijo el viejo maestro, Itachi se sonrojo.

-Idiota- entonces lo besó.

Lori llegó tarde, quería detener todo, quería regresar el tiempo, quería recuperar a su dulce y travieso hermano. Naruto agonizaba en brazos de Sasuke.

-Sa-chan... te lastime... lo siento, yo... lo siento- decía Naruto, entonces Sasuke reconoció en él al niño zorro que conoció.

-No importa, ya no importa...- dijo Sasuke para calmarlo.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó Lori al acercarse, -perdóname, hermanito... yo te curó-.

Lori se agachó y beso a Naruto, sin embargo el efecto fue diferente, Lori se convirtió en una zorrita común y corriente. La herida de Naruto desapareció, despertó pero cuando vio a la zorrita en su regazo comenzó a llorar.

-Lori-neechan... - sentía mucha tristeza, Sasuke lo abrazo, el azabache no entendía pero esa trasformación en un zorro significaba la muerte.

-Naruto, no llores... yo te protegeré... te quiero- dijo Sasuke abrazando al zorrito.

-Yo también te quiero Sa-chan- dijo el pequeño. Entonces Sasuke lo besó.

Hubo un pequeño funeral para Lori, todos lloraron, es bueno llorar cuando uno esta triste, eso también nos hace fuertes y nos hace más humanos. Naruto se quedo ha vivir con el viejo Jiraiya, aunque Itachi piensa que es una mala influencia. Sasuke y Naruto ahora son más "unidos".

Naruto hizo nuevos amigos ahora que es mayor, pero su mejor amiga es Hinata, ella estaba feliz de volver a sentir esa calidez que trasmite Naruto. Aunque Naruto sigue siendo un zorro, y cuando Sasuke lo "toca" (entiéndase como, cuando lo besa o lo acaricia de repente xD) de sorpresa, aparecen sus orejitas y colitas, sin embargo al azabache ya no le importa eso, porque Hinata lo dijo hace tiempo... Naruto es Naruto, y así iba a quererlo para toda la vida.

**FIN**


End file.
